S 1- Tracy's Love> Part 1- Tracy's True Love
by S Babbit311
Summary: Tracy gets a Girl Friend. Ash is really jelouse. Tracy and his new Girl Friend gets along until he sees her doing something (nah ha! Me no tell!) I know the summary sounds boring but so what!? Just read the danm fic and U'll know what happens! PS-the f
1. Tracy's True Love

Tracy's Love  
Part 1  
Tracy's True Love  
  
(OH, JUST TO TELL YOU. WHEN THE FONT IS IN 2 LITTLE STARS,** IT MEANS THE PREVIOUS PART OR WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT PART. WHEN IT'S CAPITALIZED, LIKE NOW, IT'S JUST A MEMO FOR YOU. AND, WHEN IT'S  
IN , IT'S TELLING YOU WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS PART). Tracy gets a Girl Friend. Ash  
is really jelous. Tracy and his new Girl Friend gets along so well until Tracy sees her  
doing something. (Nah ha! I can't tell you!)   
  
  
Once again Ash, Misty, and Tracy are all walking in the woods.   
"Hey Ash, don't tell me we're lost again!!" Misty yelled  
"Don't worry Misty. I know where we're going unlike you, we're in Celedon  
City." Ash said  
"Shut up you little brat!"   
"Oh yeah!"   
"Yeah!" Misty yelled back.  
"Quit fighting you guys" Tracy said.  
"Butt out Tracy!" yelled Misty pushing Tracy out of the way. All of a sudden, a  
girl with yellow-ish, orange-ish, red-ish hair goes up to Misty and says, "Hey, don't be so  
rough!" She turned to Tracy and asked, "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah" Tracy replied.  
"Hi, I'm Sarah. I'm a fire pokèmon trainer. Nice to meet you guys"  
"I'm Misty. And I'm a water pokèmon trainer" Misty said.  
"I'm...I...Um...I'm...Uh...I'm Ash" Ash said staring at her.  
"Oh, hi Ash" Sarah said in a not very interested tone.  
"Hi, and I'm Tracy" Tracy said.  
"Hi Tracy!" She said very happily. "C'mon Tracy, let me show you around."  
"Hey what about me?" Ash asked. Sarah completely ignored him. She kept on  
walking next to Tracy. Ash tried to keep up with them but it was no use.  
At lunch Tracy bought Sarah her lunch and they shared a chocolate   
ice-cream shake. Ash kept on trying to take Sarah away from Tracy, but they   
ignored him.   
"Well its just the two of us now" Misty said happily.  
"That's what I was afraid of" Ash said madly.  
"Hold on Tracy, I'll be right back." Sarah said to Tracy.  
"Okay" Tracy said. Sarah went over to talk to Misty. "Hey Misty, I'll challenge  
you to a pokèmon battle. How about it?"   
"You know I'm gonna beat ya! Fire pokèmon are weak against water." Misty  
snapped.  
"We'll see about that."  
"I'm gonna feel sorry for your pokèmon when the faint."  
"Oh, really?" Sarah asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Okay, if that's what you think. Our battle will be tomorrow at lunch. got it?"  
"Fine with me." The two look at each other with fiery red eyes.   
"Ummm...... girls??" Tracy said interfering. The two look at him with very mad  
eyes. "He he...."  
"Tracy, butt out." Sarah said.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Ash asked.  
"We're gonna have a pokèmon battle." Sarah replied.  
"Can you guys call it quits?" Tracy asked.  
"Hmm... fine" Misty said.  
"Okay" Sarah said looking mad. "Hey Tracy, can we go somewhere tonight?"  
"Sure, Sarah, where do you want to go?"  
"Dunno"  
"How about seeing Scream 4?"   
"Ummm..... okay."  
**************************************************************************  
-The Movie Theater-  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna be all right?" Sarah asked.  
"Yeah, don't worry." Tracy replied. Sarah screamed practically the whole movie.   
"Maybe that was a bad idea." Tracy said after the movie.  
"That was scary!!!" Sarah complained. "You told me it was going to be okay.   
Lair!!!"  
"Sorry." Tracy said apologetic. Then, Tracy drove Sarah home in his red  
convertible. He walked her to the door then gave her a small kiss on the lips and  
whispered in her ear, "I love you.". Then, left.  
  
The next morning, Tracy and Sarah went out for lunch. Tracy made Ash jelous  
every sencond he was with Sarah. Misty was REALLY pissed off at Ash when she found  
out he had a picture of Sarah under his pillow.  
The next day, Sarah never called back Tracy when she promised. Ash, Misty, and  
Tracy went to go get a shake. Tracy waited for them on the bench. Tracy was looking  
around when he saw Sarah with another guy!  
  
- Could this be happening? Tracy's love ending in a week?  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Next time, on part 2- Tracy's Broken Heart, Shocked, Tracy yells at Sarah on the  
phone because he saw her with another guy at the park. All Sarah was trying to say  
was... (Me can't tell). Tracy and Sarah who dearly love each other are going to get  
separated. Boo hoo ='( What else can go wrong?  



	2. Tracy's Brocken Heart

Tracy's Love  
Part 2  
Tracy's Broken Heart  
  
**Last time, Tracy met a girl named Sarah. They have dated for a week when Tracy saw  
her at the park with another guy.** (OH, JUST TO TELL YOU. WHEN THE FONT IS  
IN 2 LITTLE STARS,** IT MEANS THE PREVIOUS PART OR WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT PART. WHEN IT'S CAPITALIZED, LIKE NOW, IT'S JUST A MEMO FOR YOU. AND, WHEN IT'S  
IN , IT'S TELLING YOU WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS PART). Shocked, Tracy yells at Sarah on the phone. All Sarah was trying to say was...  
(Me can't tell). Tracy and Sarah who dearly love each other are going to get separated.   
Boo hoo ='(  
  
  
'I can't believe Sarah was flirting with another guy! I thought she loved me.'   
Tracy thought to himself. He sat on his bed looking at the sketch of Sarah he drew. He  
crumbled it then threw it into the garbage can.  
-Ring!!-Ring!!- The phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.  
"Hi Tracy! Wasup?!" Sarah said on the other line.  
"I can't believe you Sarah. You went out with another guy."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Sarah asked confused.  
"I saw you at the park today."  
"Oh, that wasn't my boyfriend or anything. It was my-"  
"I don't want to ever see you again or speak to you." Tracy interrupted Sarah  
then hung up.  
'What's up with him? I have to go talk to him Tomorrow.' Sarah thought to  
herself.   
-The Next Day  
-Ding!!-Dong!!- The doorbell rang. Tracy opened the door. Sarah and the guy she was  
flirting with was there.  
"Sarah!! What are you doing here!?!? And with him!?!?" Tracy yelled.  
"Tracy, sweaty, this is my older brother, Eddie. He came to visit me yesterday.   
We went to the park and that's why you saw me with another guy there. And I couldn't  
call you because of that." Sarah explained to Tracy.  
"I'm sorry Sarah. I thought you were with a boyfriend or something. Forgive me  
Sarah." Tracy said.  
"Sure." Sarah said. The next day, they went to 6 Flags Great Adventure together.   
By the end of the day, Tracy had won Sarah over 40 toys.  
Tracy just got bad news for Sarah. He was moving to Seafoam Island. He  
wouldn't be able to see Sarah for awhile. He was leaving tomorrow. this was the last  
day he'll see Sarah.  
-The Next Day  
Sarah waved good-bye to Tracy as she saw the boat leaving. Ash, who knew  
Sarah hated him jumped off the boat just to get to Sarah.   
"Sarah!! Forget Tracy!! Check out the cool side of me!! Please!! Marry me  
Sarah!!" Ash said to Sarah.   
"EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Tracy and you don't have a cool side." Sarah  
yelled pushing him into the water starting to cry. 'Tracy..... Will I ever see you again?'   
Sarah wondered to herself crying.   
**************************************************************************  
-SS Victoria  
'Sarah..... Will I ever see you again?' Tracy wondered to himself.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
**Next time, on part 3- Seafoam Islands?? Ash, Misty and Tracy get off SS Victoria to  
end up in Shamouti Islands instead of Seafoam Islands. There, we meet a new girl  
named ********. Ash recognizes a girl there ****. Nah Nah!! I can't tell. If you  
read the other side to this story you would know!! But, you're reading this side so you  
won't. On the other side, the main character **** (you're gonna meet her in the next  
part) is just trying to get away from Ash and blah blah blah. So just read on this baka  
fic.**   
Oh, I'm recommending you read season 2 more than season 1 but if you skip to  
season 2, you won't know what's going on 'cause you have to read the end of part 10  
season 1 where you meet a new girl named ***** and Ash's "friend" from the first  
pokèmon league. Wanna know who they are?? Well.... If I typed them up already and  
they are posted up already you could read them now OR just wait until I type them up  
and post it up. I'm gonna make a section for just season 2 and end of part 10 so you  
won't have to read my first and bad fics. Oh, and if you really HATE this fic now, it  
gets better. I mean, this IS my second fic I ever wrote. My first one, he he T_T S, I  
hated it so I burnt it up. =P 


	3. Seafoam Island??

Tracy's Love  
Part 3  
¿¿Seafoam Islands??  
  
Last time, Tracy met a girl named Sarah. They have dated for a week when  
Tracy saw her at the park with another guy.   
On this fic (part 3- ¿¿Seafoam Islands??) Ash, Misty and Tracy get off § (SS)  
Victoria to end up in Shamouti Islands instead of Seafoam Islands. There, we meet a  
new girl named ********. Ash recognizes a girl there ****. Nah Nah!! I can't tell.   
If you read the other side to this story you would know!! But, you're reading this side  
so you won't. On the other side, the main character **** (you're gonna meet her in  
the this part) is just trying to get away from Ash and blah blah blah. So just read on  
this baka fic.   
  
After Ash, Misty and Tracy have a long way to Seafoam Islands. Ash gets back  
on the § (SS) Victoria. As Ash, Misty and Tracy get off the § Victoria, instead of going  
to Seafoam Island they end up on Shamouti Island!!  
As they're walking looking confused, a girl comes up to them to greet them.   
"Hi! I'm Mellissa. Buenbenito De Shamouti Islands! (Welcome to Shamouti  
Islands!) I hope you like it here!" The girl with purple hair wearing sort-of a Hawaiian  
outfit said.  
"Uhh... Yeah whatever. Hi..." Ash said.  
"I'm Misty!" Misty said introducing herself to Mellissa.  
"Oh! And I'm Tracy." Tracy said in a sad voice..... (He misses Sarah :')  
A girl with long blue hair walks up to Mellissa. Ash gasped in shock. He  
seemed to recognize her.  
"Hey Mellissa! Wanna drink?" she asked. Ash yells in happiness, "It's you! It's  
you! Oh Gina!!!! I missed you!!!!!!"  
"Oh great! Just when I thought I got away from you, you end up here!!! No!   
This is got to be a nightmare!!!  
"Hey Gina, you know this midget?" Mellissa asked Gina.  
"Ya.... I came here to get away from hem..." Gina replied.  
Then the § Tiffany comes in the harbor. A girl with yellow-ish orange-ish red-ish  
hair gets out. It was Sarah!! Tracy runs up to her and says, "Yo Sarah baby! It's me!!!"  
"Tracy!! Why are you here on Shamouti Island? I thought you were going to  
Seafoam Island?" Sarah said happily.  
"Yeah, we were.... But we got on the wrong ship!!"  
"Awesome!! That's SO cool!" Sarah said.  
Ash and Misty keep on talking to Mellissa. Then Tracy introduces Sarah to  
Mellissa. Soon, Gina came back with a pinacolata in her hand.  
"Here." She said handing it to Mellissa.  
"Oh. Thanks." Mellissa started. "This is Tracy's girlfriend, Sarah."  
"Oh. Hi I'm Gina." Gina said.  
"Hi!" Sarah replied.  
"Gina's my girlfriend!" Ash said with pride getting off the subject.  
"Eww! No Way!!! In your dreams, Kisama! (A*shole) Oh! And we talked about  
this before!" Gina screams.  
"No, you're just kidding around."  
"Why do you think I was flirting around with Jon when you jumped out the  
bushes? I hate you that's why!!"  
"You weally hate me?" Ash asked in a babyish voice.  
"Duh! Why do you think I came here?"  
"To get a pinacolata?" Gina stared at him with a weird look. "So you really hate  
me?"  
"Yup!" Gina said happily. Then! Before they knew it smoke was surrounding  
them.  
"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse said.  
"Ya! And make that double!!" James said.  
"To infect the world with devastation" Another person that wasn't Jesse or James  
said.  
"To denounce the evil of truth and love" Yet, another different person said.  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The four of them said together.  
"Jesse!"   
"James!"  
"Casedy!"  
"Butch!" they each said their own name.  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jesse and Casedy said.  
"Surrender now or prepare to die!" James and Butch said.  
"Raticate!" Raticate said.   
"That's right!" Meowth said.  
"EEWWW!!!! Who are you UGLY guys?" Gina, Mellissa and Sarah asked at the  
same time.  
"How dare you call us UGLY!!!" Casedy yelled.  
"Yeah! At least we look better than all 6 of you put together!" Jessie stated.  
"Holy Sh*t! Those girls are damn pretty!" James and Butch said together.  
"Traders!" Casedy and Jesse said madly.  
"Do you mean me?" Misty asked happily.  
"No Way you ugly twirp!!!" James yelled.  
"We mean the girls with the blue hair, fiery hair and purple hair." Butch stated.   
Ash laughed and teased Misty, "Ha Ha Misty! You're too ugly to be even liked by  
villains!"  
"Weezing, smog attack!" James yelled. Then they all started to cough. Team  
Rocket got out their Meowth balloon and started to steal all their Pokèmons.  
"Go Piggiotto! Use your gust to blow this smog away!" Ash yelled. When the  
smog blew away, Jesse and Casedy were standing were Sarah, Mellissa and Gina were  
standing. James and Butch were gone!  
"I never knew Sarah, Mellissa and Gina were that ugly!" ash said.  
"Why you!!" Jesse and Casedy yelled.  
"Yo! Where's James and Butch?" Jesse asked.  
"Dunno." Meoth said.  
"They left without us!!!" Casedy exclaimed.  
"Ooooooo! They're gonna be in BIG trouble!" Meowth said.  
"That's double trouble they'll be in!" Casedy said.  
"Ya. But they'll be in triple trouble because they took the 'prettier' girls with  
them!" Jesse added.  
"We gotta follow them!!" Tracy said. "Poor Sarah! She was girl-napped!"   
"Sarah!?!? Gina's more important!!"  
******** Meowth Balloon  
"Hey! Get us outta here!" Gina yelled.  
"No way!!!!" Butch said!  
"Oooh this is gonna be great!" James said happily.  
"No way jerks!!" Sarah yelled.  
"Gina let's fly outta here with your Pokèmon!" Mellissa suggested.  
"K! Go Charizard and Aridactal!" Gina yelled.  
"Go Moltress!" Sarah said as they all got on their flying type Pokèmon.  
"Hey! Don't leave yet!!" James complained. As the three flew off Aridactal  
flew ahead (Mellissa is riding on it) and Charizard and Moltress were trying to keep up.   
Soon, Gina and Sarah lost trace of Mellissa and Aridactal. Still as they were looking for  
her they heard a soft lullaby and they all got very woozy......  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Laly Laly La!!! So Mellissa finds Ash, Misty and Tracy and decides to help  
find Gina and Sarah with them. Just a bunch of junk happens like uuuh.......Gina and  
Sarah are eating potatoe chips......... Okay, that was dumb but this fic is dumb!!!  
What da heck! If I ever post up JUST season 2 itself without it continuing  
from part 10 season 1 you should REALLY (highly recommended) read it!!!  
Oh! and also! If you think what you just read now is bad, be glad you didn't  
read the original copy or my first attempt to write a fic (now that really sux)!!! Please  
do not complain that this fic sux 'cuz I know it does! Thank you if you do flame it! I   
wrote these parts when I was 9.(well the first couple are. Then it gets better when I'm   
around 10)!! The first couple are REALLY bad! It gets soooo much better later on in this   
fic and in season 2. Most of season 2 (Well I'm still writing part 3) should be written   
when I'm 11.  
Well, really! What do you except from a little 9 year old? F*cking kisamas!  
And don't ask what kisama means (I'm saying this to all the bakas who don't know what it   
means!)  
^-^ 


End file.
